User blog:ApolloFlare/Pokemon Funjin Idea Blog
Considering that this isnt a Sonic Hack but a Pokemon hack I wont get any suggestions or ideas but hell. This blog was made to help with ideas and such. Plot, Fakemon, etc. For Information here it is. INTRO Oh Hi There, Welcome to my Team Thread! My name is Zerks and I need some assistance. I been in hacking for a long time. Ever since I saw Pokemon Quartz, Ive been wanting to create something new, something exciting. I seriously need you guys to help me with this thing. 3 Projects have been canceled already and I'm doing a personal hack with some friends that may be canceled. I am calling out to everyone on here to help if they can! I too am going to work hard hard on this game. I as a Pokehacker will promise to lead this team to glory and to see this hack through! Hack Info Name: Pokemon Funjun Invasion ROM Base: Fire Red Language: English (May go for Translations Afterwards) Progress: Currently Accepting New Members Disclaimer The names and locations, and events of this hack are based off of a Non-Main-Series Game in the Pokemon Series. This Hack will also contain things that might not have been in the game's story. This is a Non-Profit Fan Based Fan Game. With Ideas from the fans who just want to contribute to the Pokemon fanbase. Please support the official series Story (Subject to Change) This story takes place many many years after the events of Pokemon Conquest. It is the year 2020, the constant battles over Rensai have some to a close, and after the kingdoms of Rensai have all truly united into one Region but is still separated into 3 Sections, North, South and Central. Technology is now super advanced and the life styles of the inhabitants are now also advancing, but with the Oriental Style nearly gone. But all is not right in the Region of Rensai, as a new battle is about to begin....as the region is being constantly given messages of an invasion from the inside out. On an island off the coast of South Rensai, you are a Pokemon Trainer who was reading on the great tale of the rulers of Rensai ((Your character and Oichi)) Intregued by this discovery, you decide to go to a Pokemon Lab to pick up an Eevee ((who is the decedent of the Eevee from Conquest)) but when you reach the village where it was located, you were beaten to it and were forced to get one of the three new Pokemon that were recently rescued from a mysterious attack. As you collect your first Pokemon, you then decide to go and visit your childhood friend who lived in a village farther north. But on the way you find a mysterious Ninja Group attacking a small rest area. As soon as you defeat them they are told to regroup in your friend's Village, where your adventure begins. Planned Features - Rexplore Rensai in the R/S/E Format - An Exciting New Story - Exotic Trainer Pallets and Sprites - New Eeveelutions (Excluding Ninfia) - Pokemon Rest Areas - New Fakemon and some returning Pokemon including Gens 2 - 4 with some Fakemon - New Trainer Classes - New Battle backgrounds -New music (Most from Conquest) -Ruins, Factories, and Mountains, Also including new frontiers that have never been explored before! - A New Shape for Rensai! Help Needed: - Spriting - Overworld Spriting - Programing - Scripting - Title Screen - If I were to have anything else that I need done I will put it here. Category:Blog posts